To Boldly Go to the Most Magical Place on Earth
by pirate.sugar.doll
Summary: After their adventure, the Bridge crew and friends all go to Disneyland. Funtimes, drama, and romance ensue. T for eventual language and some romance. Spock/Chapel, McCoy/Uhura, Kirk/Rand, and Chekov/Sulu


Author's Note: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE ANYTHINGS. THIS IS FOR FUN. DON'T SUE ME PLEASE.

After the Enterprise crew defeated Nero, they were quite highly respected. They went on a press tour, with morning and late show interviews to boot. So of course, people ask: "What are you going to do now?" Kirk, always one to entertain, usually shouted, "I'm going to Disneyworld!" Most of them laughed at his response, but the rest of his crew's reactions ranged from uneasy smiles to stony expressions, and a few with downright grimaces. The all knew one thing: when it came down to it, Kirk was a man of his word.

Their shore leave had finally officially ended when Kirk stood in front of the group with a devilish grin. They were all discussing potential plans for their vacation, many of them involving extreme relaxation. He stopped in front of the group as they traveled down a hallway somewhere within Starfleet headquarters. They all halted, and several eyebrows were raised (Most of them being McCoy's). Jim Kirk inhaled sharply before he began.

"I know you've heard me say this enough, but I don't think I could've asked for a better crew. I don't need to swell any more egos by reminding you of the great work that was done. What I do need to do is reward you." His serious face quickly evolved into a grin as he reached into his pocket and removed a stack of rectangular, colorful papers. He was at a full grin as he fanned them out and held them in front of his face. "I'm taking you all to Disney Land!"

The reactions in the crowd varied greatly from each person. As one would expect, Doctor McCoy rolled his eyes and huffed, while Spock had no physical reaction. Chekov, on the other hand, developed a grin even wider than the captain's, clenching his fists at the thought of the brightly colored destination. Sulu smirked a bit. Uhura, Rand, and Chapel each had a mixture of excitement and confusion on their faces. The three of them seemed to look at each other from the corner of their eyes, with Christine stifling a giggle.

Kirk continued to beam at them. "There's a shuttle to the hotel outside right now, and we'll all be up bright and early tomorrow to head to the park." He didn't bother asking their permission or opinion, they were going. And they were going to have fun. As they made their way out of the building, he nearly broke his neck looking back at them, deterring any attempts at escape, or chattering amongst them.

Once he had gotten them checked in, Jim once again stood in front of them, continuing his role as leader. He passed out the sleeves with keys nestled inside, and the room numbers penned on the outside. He continued his silent watch over them, even as they walked, this time to ensure that nobody traded rooms while he wasn't looking. He had planned this for a good reason.

Much to the dismay of some, there were exactly 3 rooms that were shared between the eight of them. The first room contained one queen and one twin bed. Once inside, McCoy made a beeline for the singular bed and proceeded to unpack on top of it. Kirk followed behind him, ditching his luggage in the closet and reclining on the larger of the bed, staring expectantly at the door. When Spock entered the room to see the place obviously left for him, he sighed and busied himself with obtaining a bucket of ice for the room. He took as long as physically possible, taking several flights of stairs to a less convenient machine. Upon his return, Spock was concerned to learn that McCoy was in the shower. However, Jim seemed to be distracted by something, so he slipped into the bed as quietly as possible and attempted to sleep. He still hadn't quite gotten into unconsciousness when his friend turned off the lights and climbed into the bed, as close as possible to the Vulcan. He continued to breathe evenly and feign unconsciousness.

"Psst. Spock. PSST! Spoooooooock. You awake?"

He did not reply, hoping that would discourage further conversation. Surprisingly, it worked. Within 10 minutes, Jim was asleep on his side, snoring deeply, his head resting on Spock's shoulder. Spock, on the other hand, found himself staring blankly at the ceiling, waiting for sleep.

The second room contained just one king sized bed. Janice was the first inside, and was pulling her nightclothes from her luggage as Nyota and Christine entered. Nyota shook her head, smirking. She should have known that something like this would happen. "Well, this isn't so bad. I think we got off easy here. No men in the room." Janice announced. Her companions nodded in agreement, and began sifting through their bags. Rand stood up, nightgown folded and tucked close to her body, and opened the door to the bathroom. However, on the other side of the door was not a tiled room, but the adjoining room. She found herself face to face with James Kirk, standing on his toes, glued to the spot where the peephole had been. Her reaction fell somewhere between a squeak and a scream. While she was changing and trying to catch her breath, Nyota made sure to deadbolt the door, and hang a towel in front of the hole. The three of them slept without a problem; it was most certainly not the first sleepover for the small group.

The third room contained just one queen sized bed. Upon entering, Sulu was a bit concerned about the idea of sleeping next to Chekov, or rather; Chekov's opinion of it, but his companion was much too distracted to care.

"Sulu! Ve are going to Deesneyland in ze morning! Ken you beliewe eet?" He threw aside his suitcase to begin jumping on the bed. Sulu couldn't help but smile at seeing his excitement.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I just want to go on all of the roller coasters. Thunder Mountain Railroad, Space Mountain, and especially Splash Mountain."

Chekov folded his legs under him while midair and landed cross-legged on the bed. His lower lip began to tremble a bit at the thought of the high, steep hill, with its roaring waves and tiny log boats. Sulu didn't look over at him, but he questioned him as he dug through his luggage. "What's your favorite ride, Pav?" The younger man gulped. In reality, he had a passion for It's a Small World, but he didn't want to sound immature. "I.. I thenk all of ze rides are good. Deesneyland ees best, no matter vat ride you take!" Sulu chuckled as he headed to the bathroom for a shower. When he emerged, he found Chekov already asleep, the blankets strewn under him. He tried not to notice the feet attached to his pajamas, or the peaceful, almost angelic, look on his sleeping face. He slid into the bed next to him, careful not to jostle him.

Getting dressed in the morning was an ordeal. Jim had ordered a wakeup call for each room two hours before they needed to leave, and that was barely enough time. Everyone needed to find the perfect, comfortable outfit, not to mention apply their sunscreen and consider what they wanted to ride. Spock was the first one ready. He had no clothes with him other than his many identical uniforms. He took a seat in an armchair and studied a map of the park closely as he waited for the rest of his companions. McCoy awoke unable to find a single pair of his underwear. He was less than amused.

"Jim, what the hell did you do with my boxers? I can't find them anywhere." Kirk could keep the laughter in his throat, but he bent down, digging through his luggage to hide his grin.

"I don't appreciate you jumping to such conclusions, Bones. I wasn't the only other person in this room. Besides, what would I possibly do with your underwear?" The doctor sighed and began the search for his skivvies.

"To piss me off, that's what you could do with them." He flung open the door to the small refrigerator only to see the missing attire folded in the frostiest region of the icebox. Bones sighed, removed the pile, and placed one pair into the microwave. As the light came on, he turned back to his friend.

"Come on, Jim. You should know by now that pranks aren't logical. Plus, you're the only adult in history to think things like that are funny at all." The machine dinged and he gingerly removed the slightly damp, but pleasantly warm garment and made his way into the bathroom to change.

The female group was much more serious in their dressing endeavors. Each woman busied herself considering outfits, shuffling in between mirrors and bathrooms and piles of clothing. Uhura was the first of them to finish dressing. She dressed especially casually, with a pair of snug, black shorts that ended just above her knee, a pair of comfortable sandals, and a red tank top, with thick, black lace on the hem. She had found a way of perfecting her classic, simple makeup, and sleek hair configuration. She was surprised to see Spock and McCoy already occupying the pair of overstuffed armchairs near the elevator. However, she was not surprised by their choices of attire: Spock in his uniform, and Bones in a pair of loose, faded jeans, and a navy blue t-shirt that hugged his torso. The doctor stood up and offered her the chair he was in. She smiled, but shook her head.

"No thank you, Doctor McCoy. I'm fine standing," she said as she claimed a spot of her own, leaning against the wall between the two chairs.

"Alright then. There's no need for formalities, Nyota. You can just call me Leo." She nodded in reply, unable to ignore the fact that he was staring at her legs. Spock looked up from his deep examination of the map. He had made notes in many of the margins on the pamphlet.

"Good morning, Nyota. Did you sleep well?" he asked, bringing his gaze upon her. Ever since the termination of their romantic relationship, there was an amicable lightness between them. A few of her friends thought of his demeanor as being uninterested and formal, but many people didn't understand that that was simply his nature. She shrugged lightly.

"Well, sharing a bed isn't the best. But, the whole thing could have been much worse." Spock nodded empathetically. Bones stifled a laugh. Uhura was about to question them before she was interrupted.

"Sharing bed? Ees best! Eet make sleeping more fun, easier." Chekov piped, grinning brightly, even so early in the morning. He was dressed in a ringer tee, with black sleeves and collar, but a heather grey torso. He wore complex, dark grey shorts, with pockets and flaps down the sides, and a pair of black high-top sneakers. McCoy rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, kid. We know you like sleeping with Sulu. You don't have to remind us constantly." Chekov's mouth hung open, and didn't quite know how to respond to that. Luckily, someone else replied for him.

"Oh, come on Bones, just because you're not willing to share a bed with anyone, that doesn't mean that little red here can't." Jim said, emerging from the hallway, hair still damp from a shower. He wore all white canvas tennis shoes, a loose, light grey polo shirt, and a pair of dark washed jeans that were just a little bit too tight. Leonard clenched his teeth.

"Just because I have no desire to sleep with you does not mean I don't have other interests!" he snarled back. James laughed and sauntered towards his friend, patting his back as he rested his elbows on the backside of the chair. Bones muttered something under his breath that Jim chose to ignore.

"So, then. We're waiting on Sulu, Rand, and Chapel, right?" The group nodded, most of them still a bit groggy. As they sat, glancing at watches or simply twiddling thumbs, Christine emerged from the room. Her hair was done up in its usual curls, and she wore a loose, v-necked, pink shirt, a pair of red plaid shorts, and rosy colored flip-flops. She was pulling on the arm of Janice, who was trying to look as invisible as possible and failing quite miserably. She wore an outfit identical to Chapel's, but in shades of blue, but her massive hair was, for the first time that many had seen it, down. The pin-straight, pale hair hung to the middle of her back, pieces of it framing her blushing face. Christine gave her another tug, attempting to be gentle while still forceful. She grinned as Janice stood, embarrassed, with all eyes on her.

"Well, what do you think? I finally convinced Janice to let her hair down." She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly, gauging the reactions of their friends. She paused her beaming to shoot a deadly look at Jim and Bones, who were sharing a private glance with each other that she didn't care analyze.

Chekov was the first to comment. "Ees wery pretty, Miss Rand! Ees much better!"

Nyota was next. "It's gorgeous! There's no need to be embarrassed."

The men were much shorter with their complements. "Looks great," Bones muttered, still trying not to laugh at the intense, tough act that Chapel was putting on.

"This change in the styling of your hair is a physical improvement, Miss Rand," Spock mumbled without looking up from the map.

Jim simply gaped at her. A moment passed before he cleared his throat and spoke. "You look fantastic, Miss Janice. Truly, stunning." A deeper voice rose from the hallway.

"Well, Captain, I didn't know you felt that way." Hikaru said with a laugh, finally emerging. Chekov perked up immediately. "Hikaru! You are ready for Deesneyland?"

"Well, yeah! Come on, before the lines get too long," he exclaimed, pushing the button for the elevator. The group stood and piled inside. Soft, bland music played inside of the box. Kirk found himself almost dangerously fascinated with the mirrors on the walls; it was unclear if it was himself or Janice that he was admiring. Bones would have been rolling his eyes, but he was quite preoccupied. Chapel leaned towards Spock, who had finally put the map away.

"So, Commander Spock. Did you sleep well last night?" Christine tried not to bat her eyelashes as she spoke. At the thought of the night's events, his back stiffened. Her smile quickly faded.

"I would rather not discuss the events of the previous evening, Miss Chapel. It was an unpleasant experience that I wish to forget as quickly as possible." The annoying music filled the air for the rest of their ride.

The various people puttering about the lobby saw one of the oddest things they had seen in some time. It was common to see a group of parents, leading their brood towards an exhausting day of fun. However, this was the first time they had ever seen the reverse. An obviously young man, made even more boyish by his dimpled grin and mop of curly hair, was the leader of a group of adults. At least one of them was obviously more than just human, and a few people recognized them as high raking Starfleet officers. The boy bounced happily, as the adults he led shuffled sleepily.

---

I'd like to thank (in no order) Alli, Jinna, Mandy, Jules, and Cory for proofreading and being awesome.

Um, comment it or whatever you do with stories, please? :3


End file.
